villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Troop 16
The Troop 16, also known as the Cub Scouts, is a Boy Scouts troop who appear as minor antagonists in the 2005 film The Pacifier. They are led by their Scout Leader. The troop's second-in-command is most likely Skeever. They must sell raffle tickets for their cause, but given the Fireflies's sale of cookies, they harass them so they can get them out of their territory, which is the zone where Costco Wholesale is located, leading USA Navy SEAL Shane Wolfe to train the Fireflies so they can defend themselves. They are the archenemies of the Fireflies. Biography After USA Navy SEAL Lieutenant Shane Wolfe is assigned by Captain Bill Fawcett to supervise the children of the late Professor Howard Plummer, Shane faces several challenges in educating and checking the Plummer children. After Lulu, Plummer's younger daughter and a member of the Frieflies, a Girl Scouts troop, reveals her troop's goal to sell as many cookies as possible to attend the Jamboree. Shane reluctantly accepts to take them to Costco Wholesale to sell cookies. However, upon installing the tables and ready to sell their cookies, the Fireflies see how the Cub Scouts arrive to the scene, as they had kicked them out from the zone already before. After mocking with Skeever about the Fireflies' name, Scout Leader takes Lulu's neckerchief. Lulu asks them to get out, but Scout Leader takes a box and proceeds to break and crush it, telling the Fireflies that they were unable to sell raffle tickets because of the smell of their skanky cookies. Scout Leader then said "Boo" on Lulu's face, leading her to run away along her troop, much to the amusement of Scout Leader and his fellow scouts. Troop 16 then proceed to break the restant boxes and scrutinize the Fireflies' stall. Shane then leaves from the store upon getting contacted by Lulu via her intercom bracelet, and sees the destruction caused by the Cub Scouts. Realizing what happened after being informed by Lulu, Shane warns Lulu that her bracelet isn't a toy and that he came to protect her, not the cookies. Upon getting in better terms within the Plummer children after a ninja assault on the Plummer residence, aside from helping Zoe in her driving lessons, Shane spends time training Lulu and the Fireflies into martial arts and fighting maneuvers so they can defend themselves from the Cub Scouts if they harass them anymore. This then becomes true when the Fireflies decide to sell cookies again, to Shane's proud. When the Fireflies return to Costco Wholesale to sell cookies once more, the Cub Scouts arrive once again to harass them, only that this time, they no longer fear them, putting themselves on position to face Troop 16. After mocking anew with Skeever of the Fireflies' name, Scout Leader sees how the Fireflies threaten them and warn them to go out from their territory, much to the amusement of the Cub Scouts. With the approval of one of his fellow scouts, Scout Leader thus approaches to Lulu and takes her neckerchief again, only that this time Lulu takes his own and fights him, tying Scout Leader's hands with his own neckerchief. Subdued, Lulu sits on him and then gags him with a two cookies. The Fireflies then proceed to attack the remaining members of Troop 16. Shane sees the attack from a security monitor inside the store and leaves Costco, only to find all Troop 16 members tied and gagged to three columns. Lulu thus warns them that from that day onwards, they will have to do it on their way, threatening them to their fear. It's completely unknown what happened to the Cub Scouts afterwards, but it can be assumed that as they came to fear and respect the Fireflies for their defeat, they were untied and released by the Fireflies and Shane later, having come to learn their lesson. If that not happened, however, it's likely that the Cub Scouts were left bound and gagged either for pickup by their parents or to be freed by some customer. Trivia *Either the designation "Troop 16" or the name "Cub Scouts" are never mentioned in the film. Instead, they were revealed on the film's script. So far, Skeever is the only member of the gang to be named, as the Scout Leader was referred as "Ugly Boy Scout" in the script. *It can be deduced that Skeever is most likely Troop 16's second-in-command, given that Scout Leader always talks with him when they are going to harass the Fireflies instead of talking to a different member of the troop randomly. However, it could also be possible that Skeever is the one of his fellow scouts with whoever gets better without being the second-in-command. *In the film's script there was originally a line which went unused in the finished film in which after being informed by the Fireflies about Troop 16 broking their cookies, Shane informs the Brownies (the original name of the Fireflies), that he will eliminate Troop 16 and in case he gets killed in action, they must avenge his death, thus then explaining Lulu to not use the intercom bracelet to protect the cookies as seen in the finished version of the film. Additionally, Shane was intended to meet Troop 16 earlier, being asked by Skeever if he wanted to buy a raffle ticket after Scout Leader replied that he hasn't seen anybody upon Shane's question of where his troop was. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Obsessed Category:Gangs Category:Organizations